pokemonfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Alakazam
Biologia Alakazam è un Pokémon di tipo , che si caratterizza per un grande potere mentale. Posiede due cucchiai, una in ogni manno che aumentano i suoi poteri psichichi. Psicologia Alakazam is characterized by its human-like body structure and its somewhat fox-like appearance. It has two large ears on the top of either side of its head, and two somewhat sinister looking eyes in the middle of its face. Its eyes lead down to its nose and mouth and its relatively large mustache that grows out on the two sides of the narrower section of its face. On both of its arms, there are brown colored pauldron-shaped sections that are located on the shoulder region of its body. Following this, there is a normal section of its regular yellow-hued skin that leads to a brown vambrace-shaped section followed by Alakazam's yellow hands. Each of which have three fingers, and are noticeably missing the claws it had on each of them in its pre-evolved form. Its torso consists of a brown colored section of body similar to a fauld and a yellow-colored crotch area. Its upper leg is yellow and connects to another brown colored poleyn type section followed by its somewhat large foot. Its foot consists of three toes, two toes in the front and one near the ankle of the foot, that each have one large white colored claw attached to it. Gender differences A female has a shorter moustache. Abilitè speciali It is said that Alakazam is known to have mastered every type and form of psychic ability, including, telekinesis, telepathy, telempathy, psionic abilities, levitation, defensive techniques, mind control, and telekinetic blasts. It can remember everything, and has an I.Q. of 5,000. Comportamento Each Alakazam carries two spoons everywhere it goes. These spoons are said to increase this Pokémon's psychic ability greatly. It is also a known fact that Alakazam's IQ is around 5000, and are considered to be the second most intelligent Pokémon. It is also said that they have excellent memory, and can remember everything from the moment they were born. Habitat ]] Alakazam live in urban areas, close to humans. Mostly they are found in abandoned buildings left to disrepair. Diet Main article: Pokémon food =Nell'anime= A giant Alakazam was awakened near the site of the Pokémopolis ruins in The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis. An Alakazam belonging to Rudy made a cameo appearance in Misty Meets Her Match. Alakazam also made an appearance in Pokémon Double Trouble. This Alakazam was used by Luana, the Gym Leader of Kumquat Island, in a double battle against Ash. Gary Oak was seen battling an Alakazam with his new in Power Play. Gary Oak has an Alakazam that he may or may not have caught as an Abra or a Kadabra. This Alakazam was seen in Gary's profile in The Ties that Bind!. Alakazam appeared under the ownership of Eusine in For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll and The Legend of Thunder!. Vito Winstrate had his Alakazam stop his grandmother's 's rampage in Candid Camerupt!. An Alakazam was living in abandoned mining colony with several other Psychic Pokémon in Fear Factor Phony. Anabel uses an Alakazam in Talking a Good Game and Second Time's the Charm. uses his Alakazam in the first round of the Floaroma Pokémon Contest in Settling a Not-So-Old Score!. =Nel manga= In the Pokémon Special manga Alakazam debuts in Buzz Off, Electabuzz! when frees the Pokémon kidnapped by Lt. Surge; instead of his beloved , the President of the Pokémon Fan Club finds himself with a not-so-cute Alakazam. In , after 's aptitude test to be the Gym Leader of Viridian City, a swarm of wild Pokémon suddenly appear outside the Gym after being attracted by Pokémon March music, one of which is an Alakazam. captures all of them with his . Alakazam is seen again in as part of Green's team for the Gym Leader faceoff, and again in as one of the Pokémon in Viridian Gym. It defeated easily using a combination of and . =In the TCG= =Game data= Descrizione Pokédex NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Alakazam is the leader of Team A.C.T., a Gold Rank rescue team. He is already a great leader but strives to better himself further to be like his hero, . Localizzazione Game locations | yarea=Evolve | gsarea=Evolve | carea=Evolve | rsarea=Evolve | earea=Evolve | frlgarea=Evolve | dparea=Evolve | palarea=Field | }} In side games Base stats Type effectiveness In Generation I, the effectiveness of moves is 0. Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding TCG-only Moves * Side game data Evolution Sprites =Trivia= *Alakazam weighs less than . The reason could be that Alakazam lacks a tail, which Kadabra has. *Alakazam is believed to be the second smartest Pokémon, after . *Although somewhat hard to see, Alakazam had the on its forehead in its Pokémon Red and Green frontal sprite. Origin Alakazam's spoons are a reference to the magician , who claimed to have the ability to bend spoons with his mind. See the article on Kadabra for more information. Like and , Alakazam shares physical traits with foxes. Name origin Alakazam's name is another incantation used in stage magic, similar to . Its Japanese name can be spelled Houdin, and is probably a reference to or , who were both famous magicians. In other languages *German: Simsala *French: Alakazam *Korean: 후딘 Hudin =External links= *Article on Wikipedia de:Simsala ja:フーディン pt:Alakazam (pokémon) Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line